Film formers, coalescents, and plasticizers are well-known in the cosmetic field. Inclusion of a film former in a cosmetic composition can improve various properties, such as, for example, shine, adhesion, and long wear. It is also known that inclusion of a coalescent agent promotes the coalescence of polymer particles in an aqueous dispersion, and inclusion of a plasticizer makes it possible to plasticize a polymer in an aqueous dispersion.
The use of latex film formers in cosmetic compositions is also known, for example, in mascara, hair styling products, topical foundation, sunscreen compositions, and water-based nail enamel. In particular, latex and latex blends have been used to provide extended-wear properties of the cosmetic product into which they are formulated. For example, conventional washable mascara compositions use latex film formers in combination with an oil-in-water emulsion.
However, it has been found that cosmetic compositions having film formers may have less than satisfactory properties. For example, nail varnish compositions are known which comprise aqueous dispersions of particles of a film-forming polymer, wherein the film may exhibit poor adhesion to the nail and/or may not be sufficiently bright.
There is a desire in the cosmetic industry to provide consumers with products having improved properties such as improved shine, adhesion, and long wear. As such, there is a continuous need to invent novel cosmetic compositions which demonstrate one or more improved property.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that by incorporating (1) at least one latex film former, and (2) at least one coalescent and/or plasticizer into cosmetic compositions, cosmetic properties such as water- and/or oil-resistance, shine, adhesion, hardness, and/or long wear can be improved.